In Your Eyes
by Arianna555
Summary: Nothing has been as beautiful...as when I saw heaven's skies...in your eyes... Oneparter, Literati.


**In Your Eyes**  
  
**Disclaimer:** The song lyrics belong to Michelle Branch, not me. And I also don't own the "You're not supposed to" line; it's from the GG episode "That'll Do, Pig." But I think you knew that.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I got this idea from Michelle Branch's song "Drop in the Ocean," and I just had to write it...it's kinda different from stuff I've written before… I just wanted to try this kind of writing and stuff. I think it turned out okay, so I hope you like it! Thanks so much to everyone at stars-hollow.org who reviewed this before I posted it here at ff.net! *hugs* I love you guys! =)

  
This is dedicated to Stephanie, for her incredible reviews, and for her story, "The Empty Space." I recommend it! And to Becka, for being an inspiration to all us lits with her story "Defending Bjork."  
  
*******  
  
She looks closely, carefully, at him over the counter. The diner is dark, but what light there is is caught in both their eyes. He is silent, but they don't need to talk. He looks, just as closely, straight at her. She does not move; does not respond except for a smile playing on her lips. He appears happy, almost content--a look on his face that is anything but the smirk or 'I don't give a care' look he wears around everyone else.  
  
Rory glances at the counter for a moment, as if in embarrassment, but she almost instantly looks up again, and is lost in Jess' deep brown eyes. His gaze does not let up, piercing her nonchalant act, and he still does not move, staring intensely at her. Excitement, happiness, and tension all sing in the air.  
  
It smells of hamburgers, fries, and Luke's pancakes, but neither of them notice. This is not just the two of them in the diner. They are alone, they are happy, and this is something new and different.  
  
Now Rory is really smiling, and Jess echoes her expression, watching her sky blue eyes sparkle and meet his. They are both still silent, but they stay as they are, comfortably, knowing that something is changing slightly, here and now. Neither of them resist it.   
  
Rory leans forward slightly, and Jess does too--looking sure of himself; only a hint of cautiousness in they way he moves toward her and the way he smiles.  
  
A car passes by the window quietly. The rest of the town is asleep; not a branch outside is moving, and the wind is still. The water under the bridge is dark and silvery, almost like glass. This car's window is open, and the line of a song drifts through the also open window of the diner.  
  
_"...nothing has been as beautiful...as when I saw heaven's skies...in your eyes..."  
  
_"Nothing," Rory whispers in agreement.  
  
Jess gets up and goes toward her. She mirrors his movement and walks slowly toward him, looking at the floor, unsure of what to do. Then she looks up, sees him, and realizes that it is all okay. Slowly, slowly, they move closer, until she is in his arms and looking up at him, and he is looking at her the same way. He leans down and kisses her softly, and she responds just as eagerly.   
  
They break apart, still hanging on to one another.  
  
Then Rory begins to smile, pulling Jess closer and kissing him yet again, and they are lost in each other for a second. Jess holds her as tightly as he can; Rory does the same, and neither of them will let each other go. They continue kissing, until they see people walking casually across the street, towards the diner. They move behind the door, standing on the bottom landing of the stairs, practically holding each other up and keeping each other from falling.  
  
"I can't think..." Rory says quietly.  
  
"You're not supposed to," Jess replies with a grin.  
  
They lean against the opposite walls of the stairway, breathless, holding hands, staring directly into one another's eyes--Rory's glittering blue; Jess' deep, mysterious brown.  
  
Neither of them move; they want to stay this way forever. This is the way things should be... Rory shivers happily, and Jess holds her hand more tightly. Everything is quiet, but that song keeps ringing through both their minds.  
  
_"Love took me by the hand...love took me by surprise...love led me to you...and love opened up my eyes..."_   
  
Both of them stand up straighter, but they stay as they are, enjoying the moment.  
  
_"And every time I drift away I lose myself in you...and now I see I can be me in everything I do..."_  
  
Right now, it is just Rory and Jess. Jess and Rory.  
  
_"...nothing has been as beautiful...as when I saw heaven's skies...in your eyes..."_  
  
They will never forget tonight.


End file.
